User talk:Sulfurouspack48
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HR-151-K page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-05-06T22:25:17 Hello, you must of done something wrong, your new article has nothing on it. Welcome to the wiki! Magma-Man 22:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey man, i dont mean to annoy you, but how old are you? just wondering. maybe we could play zombies sometime? Leave me a message, from HellHoundSlayer. I live in Carmel too. Do you got Carmel Middle School? And, when is your B-day. If it is anywhere in the next few months, you're good. You need to be over 13 to edit here. But If yu birthday is soon we can forget about it. Dear Sulfurouspack48, Dear Sulfurouspack48, You have probably discovered that you have been banned and wondering why you were. You were banned because you are an underaged Wikia contributor and you revealed your home town and location. For your own protection, I am removing the template on your page. Your recent creation, Nachless des Untoten, will remain untouched until your ban is complete. Please remember, we didn't ban you because we don't like or respect you, it's for your own protection. ~Daniel Smith (Talk) If you don't tell me who you are, why you're here, and whatever the fuck else i want to know, i will never unban you from here. (unsigned comment by HellHoundSlayer) Hey, Faggot. I know you're 12. Wager told me. And Even if you ARE 13, which you're not, nobody wnts you here. So GET THE FUCK OFF THIS WIKI. NOBODy and i mean NOBODY likes you. Wager says you're a faggot, I think you're a faggot. And everyone else here thisnk you're a faggot! GET THE FUCK OFF THIS WIKI YOU GOD DAMNED FAGGOT. (unsigned comment by HellHoundSlayer) Wether you read this or have stopped going on Wikia because of HHS I'd just like to point out that he is wrong. You are not hated by everyone. Until I get proof that you are 13 or older though I can't unban you. Personally, I think it's fine for a twelve year old to be on here with an account, but I don't make Wikia's rules. I'll also have to talk to HHS about the way he's treating you. Magma-Man 22:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Umm.... you do know I have a userbox for User Pages, right? Apparently not. Do the same thing to get your character infobox but have it "Infobox user" instead. Magma-Man 15:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) To bad your banned you seemed nice :)The lone zombie slayer 16:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) way to copy my "goals" thing on my page... plus your name isnt private, john. Nobody cares. Im Jack Boothe. Magma-Man is Douglas. Sniperteam is Justin Miller. Daniel is Daniel Smith. why were you banned ? The lone zombie slayer 13:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) tlzs I love how you have "Get to round 40 solo" crossed out when I know you suck dick at zombies. Considering you haven't even had 3 wonder wepons at the same time i can tell you suck. stop editting canon pages. just stop. please dont use slide shows, and neatly arrange pictures. also, for videos, put them under a category at the bottom of the page. name the category 'Videos:' and put in heading 2 font. Stop Acting like your an admin or a good person. People here don't like you and wish you would get off. Besides you are pretty much console flamming on your user page and are breaking the Wikia Terms of Use.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 17:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You and your freind did not conduct a suvey. Wager did. and he just wrote down random shit. I know cause i told him too. i might ask you the same question i really hate you ok man your a total fag and your ruining this wiki, you drove off Sniperteam82308 and HHS, i was just starting to get along with him, so get the hell out of here ok!!! anyways you just keep edditing pages incorrectly. Double tap doesn't make you twice as strong it makes you shoot twice as fast you asshole. You can piss off noob. Get the HELL OFF!!! sighned stamped sent Camalex97 11:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Wagerale0 You have any idea who the fuck Wagerale0 is? Magma-Man 19:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Then how the hell did he find out about this site? Did you or HHS tell him? Oh, and PLEASE put ~~~~ at the end of the message when you post on talk pages so I can figure out it's you. Magma-Man 20:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Please leave Sniperteam alone. He obviously doesn't want you to bother him and I don't want any more trouble on this wiki. Magma-Man 23:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) i like what you've added to the M16 and Galil pages. nice work. HellHoundSlayer 10:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Dear Sulfurouspack48, I am here to apoligize for all the hate I have given to you since your arrival here at the NZP. I will not continue this hate and would possilby wish to become friends. Even if you decline I still shall not continue the hate. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been nominated for User of the Month by Sniperteam82308. Hey man how are you? Guess what HHS left! It truly is a joyous day. Oh yea. It looks like your going to be User of the Month! You have Daniel and my votes! Vote if you wish and remember you can vote for yourself. Anyway you have an Xbox right? You play Halo? Because at E3 they showed a trailer for Halo 4 and a Halo Combat Evolved remake... I personally can't wait for Halo 4 but the HCE remake looks like shit. Not kidding Chief looks like he came straight out of Halo Legends. Not even the good episodes but the CGI one with Halsey.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well... I won't be on that much to be honest. And if I am on I'll be on Brotherhood.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) New Gun Page Hey could you make a page for the Trench Gun? We don't have one. I was gonna do the Kar98K.Oh, and I voted for you too!CaptainMacMillan 07:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC)